Entre amigas sí cuenta y mucho
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Nada mejor que unos cariñitos picantes con tu mejor amiga para espantar a los tipos pesados. Ah, pero quizá tu mejor amiga quiera seguir incluso después de quedar solas. [genderswap]


Era una maldita perversa y la odiaba, pero también se odiaba a sí misma por ser cómplice de todo ese histeriqueo, cuya recompensa rozaba el nivel de lo patético. Si no fuera porque a los chicos le excitaba o espantaba, probablemente se pondrían a pensar en cómo podía ser que ella accediera a eso.

Claro, tenía la «amistad» como una especie de pase ilimitado, entre chicas a nadie le importaba y por eso Oikawa podía acercarse a ella a la salida de clases, consciente de que un enjambre de imbéciles estaba acechando para pedirle una cita. Si tenía ganas de recibir regalos, se quedaba unos minutos, sino, corría agitando el brazo mientras chillaba «¡Espérame, Iwa-chan!». Los chicos desertaban en seguida, primero, porque cuando Oikawa se prendía del brazo de su mejor amiga nada la iba a despegar, salvo un golpe de la misma amiga; segundo, porque Iwaizumi no era ningún chiste y si no querías ganarte una buena patada en los testículos, mejor estar alejado.

Sin embargo, siempre había algún grupo de pesados que las seguían hasta mitad de camino. Entonces Oikawa fruncía el ceño, ya hastiada, y se acercaba a besar sus labios. Iwaizumi ponía su cara de sorpresa, porque la maldita nunca avisaba cuándo lo haría. Eran besos largos, tibios, húmedos y si los tipos se hacían los duros, Oikawa volvía a besarle en cortos intervalos y, como remate, sorbía sus labios haciendo un ligero e incómodo sonido que espantaría al más osado.

Sí, sí, todo para espantar a los tipos. Sí, sí, ella no disfrutaba de nada, sólo era un _favor_ , ¡pero por todos los santos! ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Había días en que se moría de ganas de que hubiera enjambre de zánganos a la vista y de que Oikawa sorbiera con esa lascivia maliciosa (ya ni siquiera sabía si jugaba con ellos o con ella) y con suerte la punta de su lengua empalagosa rozara la suya.

—Sé que es molesto, Iwa-chan, ¡pero gracias! Eres la mejor del mundo, ¿lo sabes? —le dice Oikawa mientras están en el baño de chicas, haciendo tiempo porque ninguna tiene deseos de entrar a clase aún.

—Ahá —responde con indiferencia, pero por dentro hierve. No se traga ese cuento.

—Aunque… siempre dejas que yo haga todo el trabajo —reclama de repente y hace pucheros. Iwaizumi la mira sorprendida y arquea la ceja—. Quiero decir, muestra más… uhm, más pasión, Iwa-chan, así nadie se anima a robarme de ti, ¿entiendes?

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, piensa frunciendo el ceño, harta de todo ese teatro oikawesco.

Da un paso hacia a Oikawa, dejándola atrapada sobre el mesón del lavamanos y ella. Oikawa no tiene otra opción más que sentarse de un brinco, en seguida le mira sin comprender, un atisbo de nervios se manifiesta en forma de gota de sudor. Iwaizumi sonríe victoriosa, la partida está prácticamente ganada.

—¿Quieres más pasión, tonta? —pregunta y Oikawa asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué te parece si la próxima vez, mientras me besas, paso la mano por aquí?

—¡I-Iwa-chan! —chilla y se cubre la boca en seguida al tiempo que sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

Iwaizumi pasa la mano debajo de su falda, rozando la cara interna de los muslos de su mejor amiga hasta que estos se cierran. Frunce el ceño y los separa con la medida justa de brusquedad para no asustar a la otra tonta que, a pesar de hacerse la sorprendida, no presenta ningún tipo de resistencia.

—Sólo digo, así parece que eres «más mía». ¿No querías eso, Oikawa? —susurra sobre su oreja y da una ligera mordida al lóbulo mientras pasa la manos más al fondo y acaricia la entrepierna tibia y potencialmente húmeda de su amiga, que seguro usa alguna prenda interior con motivos del espacio (la que más le gustaba era una azul oscuro con constelaciones blancas unidas por líneas)—. ¿Te gustaría que haga así frente a los demás chicos?

Oikawa se estremece por la hábil mano de su amiga y por el frío del mesón que siente en el trasero. Aquello era algo que jamás en la vida le habían hecho sentir y, aunque nunca lo pensó de esa forma, tiene todo el sentido del mundo que la persona que más la conoce sepa cómo y en dónde tocar.

Termina por ceder: separa las piernas un poco más y le rodea del cuello con los brazos, apoya los labios sobre la oreja de Iwaizumi y suelta un largo y suave jadeo. Esta se estremece, y no puede evitar pasar ambas manos por sus glúteos firmes, apretarlos con algo de timidez porque es la primera vez en la vida que toca a otra persona.

—Ah, Iwa-chan… Si tenía ganas de esto, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —murmura con malicia y deja un beso sobre su oreja.

—Cállate, idiota, si vives ocupada pensando en los otros —gruñe y tira de sus bragas mientras ríe despacio al sentir que Oikawa vuelve a temblar.

Las deja metidas entre sus glúteos y haciendo ligera presión entre los labios, luego la toma de la cintura y la baja del mesón del lavamanos. Oikawa hace pucheros y aún sigue sonrojada, podría tomarle una foto ahí mismo, pero como está derrotada no quiere darle tregua a su ego aún sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de suceder.

—Vamos a clase o nos pondrán inasistencia, tonta.

—P-pero, Iwa-chan… ¡No puedes dejarme así!

Apostaba todos sus ahorros a que se había humedecido un poco y apenas tuvo que dar un par de caricias. Recordó las veces que ella le contaba acerca de las tediosas veces que tuvo que fingir el orgasmo con el último imbécil exnovio. ¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvieron en el baño? No menos de quince minutos.

—Cierra el pico y vamos, si no quieres acompañarme, allá tú —responde cortante y frunciendo el ceño aunque sus labios sonríen como pocas veces.

—¡Ay, eres la peor! —se queja haciendo pucheros y no llega a acomodarse la ropa interior porque su amiga ya salió del baño a paso rápido.

Nadie tiene que decirle a Iwaizumi que seguro, esa misma noche, podría ver las constelaciones debajo de la falda de Oikawa además de besarla todo lo que le diera la maldita gana.

* * *

 **Nota: n** o lloren por mí, yo ya estoy muerta. Para Dami. 


End file.
